


【奇杰】海妖

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 生活在海里的奇犽有一天捡到了渔村献祭给他的新娘
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 21





	【奇杰】海妖

几乎与世隔绝的小岛上有个小小的渔村，在今天罕见的热闹起来。一个身着一袭纯白嫁裙的少女在喜婆的引领下，提着裙角向海边走去。

虽说热闹，村中却不见其他村民的身影，只是村落中各处张灯结彩，很是隆重地庆祝今天海神和少女的大婚之日。

实际上每个人都知道，那孩子是被选中的祭品，今天将被献祭给海妖。

古老典籍里不乏适龄少女被献祭给河神海神的事迹，然而这个小岛上几百年前流传下来的传说，只语焉不详记载了海妖，无人知其形闻其声，连是否真实存在也不确定，而且妖和神明，可大不相同。  
村中民风淳朴，近百年来不曾举行过献祭。实在是因为最近赖以为生的大海出现了不寻常的征兆，以往清澈湛蓝的海水变得黯蓝发黑，透露着让人喘不过气的不祥。虽然没有村民在海中或暴风雨掀起的巨浪中丧生，然而渔获几乎没有了。  
这等同是断了渔村的命脉，连自给自足都无法做到。山中土地贫瘠，无法播种作物，这简直影响到了整个村落居民的生死存亡。

一开始只是盼着这异象尽快结束，然而存粮开始见底，海也没有任何变化，以往泛着蓝宝石光泽的海面远看甚至像没有一丝波澜的浓墨。有青年试图划船出去寻求生路，可是总会不知不觉在无浪的水面倾覆，即使换了几艘船都是如此。  
村中渐渐开始传言，这异象并不寻常，然而颇多说辞，仍一筹莫展。最后村中长老不知从哪里翻出了断字残章的史集，据称推算出了什么，选出了村中唯一一个十六岁的孩子，提出献给海神。  
虽然村民们从来就没听说过什么海神，有的只听过传说中的海妖，然而村民们已经不在乎是神是妖，既然长老强行将其升格为神，也只求它收下祭品，早点让他们能继续生活。

没有一个人提出那个孩子是无辜的，大家都默契得认同了这件事。只是牺牲一个人而已，就可以拯救村子，那牺牲便微不足道了。

村民们躲在各自家中暗自祈祷海神还是海妖对这个祭品满意，希望大海赶快恢复正常。

少女在喜婆的示意下坐进了海边精心备好的小船，里面装饰着山野中的鲜花，还有采摘来的果子，虽然又苦又涩，连村民也很少用之果腹，但这已经是他们能准备的和祭品一起献祭的最好的东西。

喜婆解开了小船上的缰绳，少女端坐其中，任微微飘荡的海浪把小船推远。最后回头看了一眼村子，没有一个人来看他，只有喜婆尽职得目送他，然后好回去交差。

小杰收回视线，转过头。在娇艳欲滴的花朵的映衬下，涂抹了淡妆的面庞看上去和真的少女没有任何不同。他穿着象征纯洁的白色嫁衣，在长老要求下为这一天留长的头发，他发质偏硬，然而长到超过肩膀的时候，也被扎成了柔顺的麻花辫，上面插着一朵红色的扶桑花，这是村中女性出嫁时的习俗。他拉了一下穿不习惯的长裙，面上看不出恐惧害怕或是怨憎，像是接受了自己的命运。

悬崖上，小杰原本居住的地方，村中长老和阿婆静静看着漆黑海面上那艘小船，从这里看过去只能看到一个白点，那是他们精心准备的，献给不知是神或妖的身着圣洁礼裙的新嫁娘。

小杰在村中无亲无故，在小时候被他父亲放到这个岛上，就再没回来看过他。长老和阿婆派人将他养大，如今正好派上“用场”。村中没有适龄女孩，便将年纪正好的小杰装扮成少女，将他献祭。反正村中实在走投无路，不管是否真的有用，性别也没那么重要，他们都别无他法，辩称只是遵从先人的经验照做而已。

“村里养了你十六年，到了你该回报的时候了。”

长老低声说道，目送那树叶般的小船在海中毫无预兆地倾覆，自始至终未发一语的阿婆闭上了眼，毕竟她看着小杰从小长大，然而为了村中的利益还是选择放弃了他。

小杰掉进水中那一刻屏住了呼吸，从小海边长大的他很擅长游泳。然而异常的海域让他无法像往昔那样灵活游动，身上的裙子浸满了水后变得很沉，划水的手臂因为异样的阻力使不出力气。深色水中什么都看不清，最后他放弃了挣扎，飘舞的白裙犹如黑暗中盛开的一朵白色蔷薇，身体下坠，好像有看不见的手拉住他，渐渐地沉了下去。

再次睁开眼睛时，并没有溺水的窒息感，眼前笼罩一层淡淡的银光，让他想起皎白的月色。

记起之前掉进水里的事，小杰彻底清醒了过来，察觉到有人坐在他旁边，看了过去，然后睁大眼睛震惊得说不出话。

小杰面前的人一头银发，身上好像闪耀着银光。小杰呆呆得看着他海蓝色的眼睛，从不在意别人外表的小杰第一次因为他人的长相而失神，原来神真的存在，不愧是神明，长得可真好看啊，他张了张嘴，小声问道，“你就是神明吗？”

然后猛然醒悟过来，不是惊讶的时候，想到自己的使命，小杰豁出去般把衣服拉下肩膀说，“请吃掉我吧！然后请让大海恢复原样，拜托了！”说罢紧紧闭上眼睛，祈求最好被一口吃掉，别让他感到痛。

可是迟迟感不到动静，小杰小心翼翼睁开眼，看到对方脸颊泛红把头转到一边，“我不是什么神明，你把衣服穿好。”

“咦！？不是海神大人吗！”小杰再次震惊，又有点沮丧。

对方因为他的态度明显不高兴了，“我不是神明就让你那么失望吗。”

“不是的。”小杰摇头，“可是没有见到海神大人，没被吃掉的话，村子就遭殃了。”

“你愿意被吃掉？”

小杰愣了一下，谁会愿意呢，可还是点了下头。

“我想救村子，如果吃掉我，大家就会得救的话…”

“那个村子的人放弃你了，你为什么还要在乎他们？”

“因为没有村子的话，我不可能活到现在啊。”小杰怔怔得看着不知为什么在生气的神…不是，否认自己是神明的人，后知后觉发现他赤裸的上半身下，是一条耀眼的银色鱼尾。

小杰吃惊，虽然对方否认是海神，但果然还是其他的什么神明啊，怪不得这么好看。小杰偷偷向四周打量着，神明住的地方果然不一样，比他在村里悬崖上的茅草屋豪华多了，这里看起来不是海底，熔岩般的洞穴，看得出经过精雕细琢，溶洞中的石材应该包含某种矿物质，一闪一闪发出光亮。  
神明大人把自己的住所修缮得真气派啊，小杰心里想着，看到旁边一颗硕大的珍珠用来充当照明，小杰这才发现自己躺在洞穴中唯一的床铺上，他该不会是占了神明大人的床吧。  
小杰慌忙撑着坐起来，触摸到的卧榻软软的，很舒服，像是陆地上某种兽类的皮毛，不知道神明是从什么地方猎到的。原来神明也睡床，意料之外很有烟火气，小杰想着，边打算起身，被对方伸手又摁了回去。

小杰被他的手冰到了，打了个哆嗦。

“神明大人…”

“我不是神，”对方又重复了一次，“叫我奇犽。”

“嗯，奇犽…大人，谢谢你救了我，我叫小杰。”小杰有点怯生生的。

“奇犽就行。”他纠正道，“我知道你的名字。”

“你知道？”小杰奇怪。

“…你，不记得我了？”奇犽盯着他，看上去有点气馁。

小杰茫然，如果他曾经在哪里见过奇犽，绝对不可能会忘。

见他想不起来，奇犽提醒到，“你小时候救过我。”

小杰更茫然了，奇犽看起来和他一样大，他怎么不记得小时候救过和他年纪相仿的小孩。想了半天，看着那条鱼尾巴，觉得好像在哪里见过，突然想起了什么。

他曾在海边捡到一条奄奄一息的小银鱼，鱼的尾鳍好像受伤了，往外渗出血丝，那时还是孩子的小杰用竹筒捞起它，其他村民都说尾鳍受伤的鱼活不久，把它扔回海里让它自生自灭算了。  
小杰不忍心，刚才捉银鱼的时候，它没有反抗，也许是没力气，也许是知道小杰要救它，鱼鳍一摆一摆，让小杰觉得它的求生意志很强烈，最后还是把它带回家，在山里采了草药，虽说有消炎的效果，不知道涂在鱼身上会不会有作用。  
小杰借来鱼缸装满海水，每天给受伤的鱼尾换药，银鱼也不挣扎，好像知道小杰在做什么，一动不动配合小杰往它尾巴上敷药。一个星期后，小杰惊喜地发现鱼尾上的伤愈合了，恢复得比想象的快，让他很高兴。银鱼的尾巴不疼了，游了几圈，可能是觉得鱼缸太小，跳起来鱼尾溅了小杰一脸水。

“哈哈哈！”

小杰笑起来，“你是告诉我你尾巴好了吗？”小心抱着鱼缸把银鱼又放回海边，“这次别再受伤了。”  
银鱼围着他转了几圈，轻轻啄了啄小杰的手，就游走不见了。

小杰已经忘了这件事，看到奇犽的大尾巴，才想起小时候救过的那条小银鱼。奇犽摆过尾巴，小杰看到尾鳍那里留着一道淡淡的伤疤，果然是他。

“我想起来了，那可真是一条漂亮的小银鱼。”和你现在一样好看，后半句小杰没敢说出口。

“漂亮的是你才对吧。”奇犽看了小杰一眼，又转开视线，脸上好像飘过一抹绯红。

“哎！？”小杰从小到大没被人这么说过，他也的确不知道自己现在看起来什么样，在脑后编起的长发，那朵红色扶桑衬得他面颊如同花朵初绽的明艳少女。

奇犽视线转回到他脸上，又不好意思得挪开。

“你不是男的吗，为什么穿着裙子？”

“啊，这个，我也不想的。”小杰有点害羞得想脱掉，本来因为献祭，他一个男孩子才会穿着嫁衣，现在被奇犽这么一问，赶紧想脱下来。

“我没说让你脱掉！”奇犽制止了他，“你还是穿着吧，我没有衣服给你穿。”

小杰只好停下，一时两人都不知道说些什么。

还是小杰打破了沉默，“谢谢你，奇犽，是你救了我吧。”他明明掉进海里，睁眼却出现在这个算得上金碧辉煌的溶洞，怎么想都是奇犽把他带到这里的。

“不用道谢，你也救过我。”

“那个，奇犽，你知道海神在哪里吗？”

“这世上没有神。”奇犽回道，然后他想到了什么，突然心情变差，“什么意思？你为什么问海神，如果有的话你要怎样，穿着这裙子把自己献给他？”

“我本来就是为了这个被扔到海里的啊…”奇犽的脸色很难看，小杰只敢小声嘀咕。

说到底，只要海神吃了他，实现村里大家的愿望就好了。他做好了牺牲自己的心理准备，可是被奇犽救了之后，又重新燃起了活下去的渴望，他还不想就这么死去。

如果奇犽是海神，吃掉他，拜托他让大海恢复正常，那事情就简单多了。因为他救过奇犽，所以奇犽应该不会让他太痛吧。

“奇犽，你真的不是海神吗？”

“这里没有海神那种东西。”奇犽眉毛一挑，“怎么这么问，难道你是想嫁给我？”

小杰的脸腾得红了，窘迫得手忙脚乱，“不是！没有！我不是这个意思。”

“你接下来打算怎么办？”奇犽欣赏完了他的窘态，换了个话题。

小杰安静下来，他本以为他的人生就到此为止了，没想到意外获救，刚才问过奇犽有没有什么办法让大海恢复原貌，可他说那又不是他造成的，他怎么知道怎样才会变回原样。

自己被献祭这件事，已经回报了村子的养育之恩。不会回去了，因为这次说不定会被绑着石头沉到海里，没有奇犽救他，这次真的会溺死了。

看到小杰的表情，奇犽清了下嗓子，引起小杰的注意，“你其实，留在这里也不是不行。”

“真的吗！”小杰脸上迸出喜悦的光，一时让奇犽觉得过于耀眼而无法直视。

“如果你想的话。”

“谢谢奇犽！啊，但是我留下来的话，奇犽住在哪里呢？”小杰拍了拍身下的床铺，这洞里明显只有这一张床。

“我和你们人类不一样，住在海里。”

奇犽说着，纵身一跃，跳出洞口。

小杰跟过去，刚才注意到洞口岩石上反射着波光粼粼的蓝色，没想到下面就是大海。洞口和海面有着落差，即使涨潮洞穴也不会被淹没。这片海域和他之前住的岛不一样，碧波翻滚，不时有鱼跃出水面，生机勃勃。大海本该如此美好，他本想用自己的命换回这样的海，小杰眼眶有些湿了，猝不及防被兜头泼了一脸水。

奇犽一脸坏笑甩着尾巴看他，顿时打消了小杰刚才那点愁绪，小杰擦了擦眼睛，决定和过去告别。他脱下裙子，摘下辫子上的扶桑花，解开头发，跳进海里和奇犽一起游了起来。

奇犽仗着他的优势，在水中迅如闪电，小杰完全追不上。奇犽不时停下来围着小杰游动，好像在炫耀健壮有力的尾巴和灵活的鱼鳍。小杰撅起嘴，觉得奇犽是在捉弄他，可是银色的鱼尾在湛蓝海水中熠熠闪光，漂亮得让小杰移不开眼。

我可以摸摸你的尾巴吗。

小杰张口吐出一串气泡，想起在水中不能讲话，直接向奇犽游了过去，反正小时候也摸过他的尾巴，碰一下应该没关系吧。

奇犽在小杰周围绕来绕去，见他凑过来，便停住。小杰小心翼翼伸出手，在鱼尾上摸了一把，又凉又滑，小杰两眼放光，两只手在光滑的鳞片上抚摸。完全没注意到奇犽仿佛被施了定身术，尾巴也不欢快的拍打出水花了，然后小杰的手拿开后，突然变成一颗鱼雷般，把自己弹射了出去。

小杰摸不清头脑，转瞬间奇犽连鱼影都见不到了。小杰只好浮出水面呼吸，又回到洞窟里。脱下湿透的里衣，拿起地上的裙子擦干身体，躺在软软的床铺上，准备迎接明天开始的崭新人生。  
入睡前迷迷糊糊想到，既然奇犽生活在海里，那这个洞窟，难道是专门给自己准备的？摇摇头觉得自己想多了，小杰很快便睡着了。

奇犽一口气游出几百海里，躲在一块礁石的后面，感觉心脏还在砰砰跳得飞快，从头到尾红成一条煮熟的鱼。

他小时候离家出走，离开自己的族群，那时实力不济，打斗中尾鳍受了重伤，变化成一条普通银鱼，被海浪托着冲到某个小岛的岸边。  
即使半昏迷状态也能辨别杀意，不设防被什么东西捧起的时候奇犽勉强睁开眼，一个小男孩在担忧得看着他，水汪汪的大眼睛漂亮得如同深海的琥珀，让奇犽没有任何戒心，他太累了，就那么睡了过去，然后那男孩在他尾巴上敷上凉凉的东西，很快血就止住了。  
奇犽醒来也不在意委屈，趴在小鱼缸里，每天看着男孩忙来忙去，给他换药。本来他的恢复力就很快，在男孩精心照顾下，尾鳍上的伤很快愈合了。奇犽觉得自己是时候回去了，他不想和人类发生关系，如果人类身上留下他的气味，若被他的族人发现，很可能对人类不利。

伤好了以后，奇犽用尾巴弹了男孩一脸的水，本来他以为男孩会生气得连鱼带缸把他从悬崖扔到下面的深海里，正好让他直接游回去。  
可是男孩笑了，小心翼翼捧着缸把他送回捡到他的海边。奇犽在鱼缸里仰头看着他，像要记住他，因为男孩在他鱼生中为数不多的温暖里重重记了一笔。

那之后奇犽也不知道怎么回事，经常莫名其妙游到他家所在的悬崖下，默默抬头注视，仿佛那上面是他的灯塔，是他的光。

后来那片海域变得异常，水中含氧量过低，没有了藻类和食物，其中的生物似乎都逃走了，奇犽也只是在那片海域之外，远远得看上悬崖上的茅草屋一眼，直到那天他发现男孩不见了。  
他游过去时，看到一艘小船在水中倾覆，落入水中的美丽少女一袭白裙，在深黑的海水中如同精灵翩跹，但是奇犽认得他的味道，虽然不知道他为什么扮作少女沉入大海，但是那并不重要，奇犽游过去接住了他。

在求偶期有筑巢的习性，然而奇犽还是没想到，刚建好为小杰准备的巢，他就自己出现了，简直就像正好饿了然后天上掉下馅饼砸到头上一样幸运。  
小杰还记得他，奇犽兴奋地在水里游来游去，像他的族群中其他雄性那样，向中意的雌性展示他强壮的尾巴。  
结果小杰主动摸他的尾巴，奇犽被人类的直接和大胆震惊了，大脑直接当机，小杰就那么迫不及待和他那，那个吗！本来打算好先追求，确定心意，建立关系，然后感情酝酿到水到渠成最后在那样，没想到小杰直接就想要到最后那一步。

奇犽双手捂脸，觉得自己刚才直接逃走了，小杰一定很失望，本来是自己先开始的，谁知被小杰反客为主。但是既然他那么热情邀请了，自己不回应的话，说不过去吧。奇犽鼓起勇气，决定不能让小杰久等，既然小杰的心情和他是一样的，虽说进展太快了点，奇犽总不能让到手的馅饼飞了，让机会白白流失。

小杰半梦半醒间被身上的重量压醒了。张开眼睛，奇犽两只胳膊撑在他上方，原本海蓝的眼睛变成靛蓝色，满满狩猎的欲望。小杰一下吓清醒了，奇犽果然还是改变主意要吃我了吗，虽然给了他希望又夺走挺残忍的，小杰鼻子一酸，小声说了句“别让我太痛”，可是下半身的异样感让他很是在意。  
那条健壮的鱼尾卡在小杰两腿间，大腿内侧肌肤上冰凉滑腻的触感让小杰有些战栗，他看到奇犽腹部的一块鳞片移到旁边，然后被眼前出现的凶器震撼到了。

和人类那里不一样，形状异常骇人。奇犽喘着粗气，在他腿根处乱戳，没能顺利进入小杰里面让他情绪急躁。小杰对鱼的发情期一无所知，但是奇犽看上去很难受，既然不是要吃自己的话，小杰和他调换了位置，把奇犽压在身下，决定帮他纾解欲望。

奇犽躺在床铺上，蓝眼紧紧盯着小杰，小杰被他像要生吞自己的眼神看得有点紧张，回忆平时自己怎么解决的，双手小心翼翼摸上那根形状异常的东西。充血梆硬的海绵体和奇犽的体温一样微凉，小杰的手几乎环不住粗壮的柱体，温热的两手握住他的上下动作，奇犽的呼吸一下变重了，挺起腰，似是催促。小杰想起刚才奇犽试图进入他里面，脸吓得微微发白，还好他失败了，被这么个东西捣进来，他的命都得没一半。  
顿时手上的动作更加卖力了，早点让他解放，以免遭到不测。奇犽用盯着猎物的眼神看着他，呼吸急促，小杰被他看得脸上发烫，不敢对上视线，可是两只手都酸了也不见他有要消解的迹象，小杰心一横，俯身趴在冰凉的鱼尾上，低下头，张口含住尺寸骇人的顶端。奇犽的鱼尾顿时绷直了，发出一声难耐的叹息，五指张开，指甲不受控制地变得长且尖锐，他看上去忍不住要按下小杰的脑袋顶进他的喉咙，然而努力压制住了，他不想伤到小杰。  
小杰没注意到这一幕，两手扶着柱体轻轻爱抚，舌头卖力舔舐着，火热的小舌烫得奇犽不仅那处，全身都发麻。直到小杰下巴也酸了，感觉他终于快要到了，心里一喜，甚至用舌尖轻戳顶端铃口，仿佛要钻进去似的，想让他快点射出来。然后还没来得及松口气，变得愈发硬挺的性器竟浮现出倒刺，因为人鱼在水中交尾，为避免被水流冲散或防止雌性逃脱，射精时倒刺会紧紧卡住对方。小杰心惊胆战，虽然那倒刺摸上去有点软，他仍觉得自己捡了条命，还好刚才奇犽没有戳对地方，不然被这东西捅进去一顿翻搅，再被倒刺一勾，小杰觉得自己的内脏都危险了。

小杰醒来的时候，洞里只剩他自己。

昨天奇犽释放后，小杰就累得睡着了，昨天一早就被梳洗打扮成新嫁娘然后被献祭，折腾了一天本就十分疲劳，还帮持续时间惊人的他达到高潮，身心都累坏了。早上醒来，小杰有种劫后余生的感觉。哗啦一声水响，奇犽又从海中出现，进入洞穴。经历了昨晚的事之后，奇犽看向小杰的视线变得更加炙烈且不加掩饰，他已经和小杰做过最亲密的事，而在他眼中小杰变得十分乖巧，奇犽觉得那是因为小杰有了是他的鱼的自觉，和小杰更加亲昵。虽然实际上小杰是为了避免被那根可怕的东西开肠破肚，唯恐自己刺激到他。

奇犽站在洞穴中，幻化出人类的双腿。小杰目瞪口呆看着漂亮的银色鱼尾消失，原来他可以变成人类啊。视线不小心掠过那处，小杰莫名松了口气，和人类的一样，那以后那个的时候，看来不需要担心了？

人鱼好像就是传说中的海妖，而小杰被献祭给他，小杰理解的“被吃掉”和奇犽的理解虽然并不相同，然而阴差阳错，小杰竟真的做了他的新娘，虽然他本来就是被村子强行嫁给他的。

后来那个小渔村没人知道变成什么样。

广阔海洋中的生物们倒是时常看到银色的人鱼带着黑发的人类，无忧无虑得在水中畅游。所有鱼都知道那是人鱼和他的新娘。

而奇犽为了不让小杰感到寂寞，也偶尔扮成人类和小杰四处旅行。但是小杰知道奇犽还是在海中最自由畅快，在他陪自己游历之后，会主动拉着奇犽跳入深海，接触到海水奇犽的腿立刻变回了鱼尾，可是小杰缠着他变回去，才肯和他在礁石上做爱。

即使悲剧般的故事开头，也会有和童话故事里一样美好的结尾。

虽然小杰不会给奇犽生小鱼，但是他们仍然幸福得生活在一起。

end


End file.
